Coming Home
by DaseyDreamer
Summary: An adult Casey finds out that the life that she thought she was living was a lie. This is my first fan fiction please tell me what you think [DASEY]
1. Chapter 1

**Life with Derek**

This is my first fanfiction.

It's a Dasey!

And sadly I own nothing!

**Coming Home**

_Chapter 1_

Outside the McDonald/Venturi house it was a dark, cold, rainy Canadian night; inside things were quiet and simple. George was out of town on an important case and Edwin and Lizzie where upstairs watching a movie in Lizzie's room.

In the kitchen Nora and Marti were setting the table when the doorbell rang. "Lizzie, Edwin? Can one of you please get that?" Nora yelled upstairs, hearing no reply she headed for the door. "Or I can…" she chuckled. "Marti, can you please tell Edwin and Lizzie that dinner is almost done?" Nora asked as Marti headed up the stairs.

Nora opened the door to find a very wet, upset Casey standing in the rain with a suitcase and her purse. "Casey?! What happened? Are you okay honey?!" She asked pulling her oldest daughter inside and wrapping a blanket from the couch around her shivering body.

Casey was actually thankful for the rain because it hid her tears and she didn't want her Mom to worry about her. "Yeah Mom, I'm fine, I'm just tired, and cold. Do you think that maybe I can stay here, just for the night? Please?"

"Of course honey! You know you can stay here anytime you need or want to." Nora said as she pulled her oldest daughter into a hug. "Why don't you go into the kitchen and get something to drink. There is coffee, hot chocolate… or anything you can find. I will bring your bags up to your old room. It will be nice to have your stuff in there! We all miss you very much Casey." Nora said as she started up the stairs. "Ohhh and I will draw you a nice warm relaxing bath. Okay?"

"Thanks Mom." Casey said with a weak smile, taking off her wet coat and wrapping the now semi-wet blanket back around her, she headed to the kitchen to make herself a comforting big cup of hot chocolate.

While Nora and the kids had dinner, Casey went upstairs to take her bath. Not wanting to bother with looking through her bags just now, she opened the dryer and grabbed the first pair of pajama pants and shirt that she could find.

Finally alone in the bathroom, Casey leaned against the door, in her wet clothes, her hair and makeup all messed up not only from the rain but from crying on the ride to the only place she would ever call home.


	2. Chapter 2

Life with Derek

Once again I don't own anything.

**Coming Home**

_Chapter 2_

After letting herself cry, then relaxing in a nice hot bath, she put on the shirt and pajama pants and then she realized who they belonged to. _Derek._ A million memories came rushing at her at once. "Now is not the time Casey." She said to herself sternly.

"Are you okay in there?" Lizzie asked as she pushed her ear to the bathroom door trying to hear what Casey was saying.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Casey said as she opened the door. "I think I am just going to get some sleep, Night Liz." Casey said as she started to walk into the bedroom that she couldn't wait to leave three and a half years ago.

"Good Night Casey, if you need anything, anything at all, you know where to find me." Lizzie said with a smile as she headed to the stairs.

"Thanks Lizzie." Casey called down after her, feeling a little better.

Casey crawled into her old bed. 'Wow, I have really missed this bed.' Casey thought as she snuggled up against her pillows and in her blankets. She knew that she couldn't avoid the truth of everything that had happened that day any longer, and even though the bath had made her feel better, it couldn't last for the rest of her life. She needed to think.

She thought about her trip to the store to pick up the box that would tell her what her future held. She thought about how to tell Alex, about what he would say, and how things would turn out, but either way they would be okay. They loved each other… right? WRONG.

"How could you Alex?!" Casey asked her bare bedroom walls as she took the diamond ring off her left ring finger.

flashback

_As Casey was putting her set of the apartment keys back in purse she heard an unfamiliar female voice. Sliding the skinny box into her purse she slowly and quietly walked to the bathroom door, and listened._

"_Al" The voice let out between flirty giggles. "You're so amazing. If I was your fiancé I would never let you out of my sight." Casey could hear the water moving around and some more giggling. "So when does SHE get home?" She let out bitterly. _

"_Come on babe let's not talk about her. You know you're the only woman I love."_

"_Oh, Alex Russell, I love you to!" And once again Casey heard the water splash around and some more giggling._

_Managing to breath out a oh my god, Casey quietly stumbled to the bedroom she shared with her fiancé, sitting on the still made bed, Casey silently thanked god for that small little favor. "What am I going to do?" Casey whispered to herself, as she squeezed her purse tighter. Casey knew her only option was to leave, but to where? She didn't want to go back home, but she didn't want to make her friends deal with all of this. Hearing some more squealing from the bathroom made her realize that it didn't matter where she was going, as long as she wasn't listening to her fiancé with some other woman. After grabbing all of her school books and laptop and stuffing them in her case, she went to her dresser and threw some of her clothes on the bed, walking to the closet she got out the suitcase, and threw it on the bed. Not thinking Casey loudly and violently slammed the door. Hearing lots of splashing and loud, rushed whispering coming from the bathroom, Casey hurried up to finish packing, she wanted to be sure that she had the stuff she would need for at least a few days. When her suitcase was full she saw Alex standing in the door way. He was only wearing a pair of boxes, it was the pair that she had bought him for Christmas the year before, he was still wet, with bubbles in his hair, and a lipstick smudge on the side of his mouth. He was looking at the floor, but blocking the doorway so she couldn't get out. Grabbing her purse and all of the stuff she packed, Casey walked over to him._

"_You need to move, NOW." She said in a loud angry whisper. Alex moved to one side without looking up at her, and let her pass. _

_Relieved that he wasn't going to make thing harder for her, so she walked to her car, and threw her stuff in the backseat, wondering if maybe she was over reacting, maybe there was a explanation. _

"_Alexxxx!" A woman shouted from the door. Casey slammed the back door, and made herself look towards the voice, only to see some blonde haired tramp wearing her blue bathrobe. "Do you know what happened to my shirt?" the women said through a evil smirk._

_Needing to leave right then, before the did something she would regret Casey started to get in the car._

"_Casey! Casey! Please wait, it's really not what it looks like." Alex said while he tried to grab her hand._

"_Don't. You. Even. Try. That." She said through gritted teeth. _

"_Casey…I…you… Ashley and I… I mean, you know you're the only women I love." He said through a smile._

"_Oh my god, I can't even believe you just said that Alex! I mean I knew you weren't perfect but this!!" She said while throwing her hands in the air. "This is too much, even for you!"_

"_Lighten up __**Case**__, it was a little mistake, everyone makes them, even you."_

"_You did NOT just say that! You think that cheating on me qualifies as a little mistake." Casey said while turning back towards her car to leave._

"_Oh come on __**Case**__, don't you want to admit to your mistakes right now?" He said as he wiped most of the bubbles out of his hair._

_Turning back around to face him, she replied "I don't know what you are talking about."_

"_I am talking about me. Okay Casey, Me! I am your huge mistake!"_

"_You're delusional Alex! Why in the hell would I agree to marry you if I thought you were a 'huge mistake'?"_

"_You agreed to marry me, because you couldn't marry him!" He shot back at her._

"_Him?? Alex there is no him. Why would you even think that was a "him"?? And who is this him you think I am messing around with??!!" She said getting madder and madder at Alex for accusing her of having affair when she just found out that he was actually having one!_

"_I don't think your sleeping with him Casey. Although I wish that was all it was. I would rather you had sex with him, then be in love with him." Alex said looking Casey right in the eyes._

"_You know, this is really quite funny." Casey said throwing her hands in the air out of disbelief "I mean I come home to find you and some woman in our bathtub doing god only knows what, and you accuse me of this… whatever this is you're accusing me of!!"_

"_I'm not as dumb as you think Casey, I was just ignoring it, and do you want to know why? Because I didn't want to know that you wanted another guy, but after all these years I can't pretend anymore. You've wanted him since you were in 10__th__ grade, and it's not going away. I see it in your eyes every time you talk to or about him. And it kills me."_

"_Sam?? Sam and I broke up years and years ago! And I never even loved Sam, I liked him, but I was NEVER IN LOVE with him. And for god's sake, he is married, to my best friend! And they have Elias. So you really need to get over your jealousy issues especially this one."_

"_Not Sam, Casey."_

"_Then who…? Who do you think I am in love with??" She said never thinking he would actually say the name that she would barely admit to herself._

_Alex sighed and decided that it was time that he said the name, he knew it was true, but saying it was a different thing. "Derek. Okay?? You're in love with Derek!"_

end of flashback

Snapping back to reality Casey wiped the tears off of her face and walked over to the desk and grabbed her purse. After getting comfortable in the middle of her bed again, she took a deep breath as she slowly unzipped the top zipper and pulled out the skinny box. The box that would tell her what her future held, the box that would change her life more then any affair would.


	3. Chapter 3

Life with Derek

**Coming Home**

_Chapter 3_

Casey woke up the next morning after a horrible sleepless night, everything that had happened the pervious day kept repeating over and over in her head like a bad song. She didn't know how to handle it. "_You are Casey McDonald, this is what you do! You take charge and handle life as it comes_." She said out loud trying to convince herself. "_But this is not an average situation! I mean think of everything that's happened… Wow, this has to be real healthy, Casey, having arguments with yourself!_" She sighed and flapped backwards onto her pillow. "_You're having a mental breakdown. Great_." Deciding that she needed more sleep she pulled the blanket over her head. "_You're only two weeks late, so nothing is final yet…_" What am I thinking, I am never late, it's basically written in stone! "_Oh god, what am I going to do?!_"

"About what, Case?" Derek asked from the doorway. "Did you fail a test? Nope, that can't be it. Hmm… Oh, I know, you didn't turn in that extra credit paper yet! What a tragedy."

"Derek!" Casey said surprised, and glad that he had no idea what she was talking about.

Derek was shocked that she hadn't flipped out on him for coming in her room, well her old room without knocking. When Edwin and Lizzie had told him that Casey was there and that they had a feeling Casey would be staying for awhile, he knew he had to make sure she was okay. But being the Derek Venturi, he couldn't let her know he was worried about her, so they had to do the old song and dance. The whole fighting and hating each other routine was how they have been interacting for years now, and as much as Derek wanted it to change, he didn't know how to change it. And even if he knew how to change it, he wouldn't know how everyone would react. So instead he got his Casey fix by making fun of her and getting her angry.

Casey saw her purse on the end of the bed, wide open, giving everyone a perfect view of her possible future, so she quickly uncovered and flopped the blankets over her purse. As she slid out of bed and quickly grabbed her old bathrobe from the closet, Derek noticed something…

"Casey?"

"Yes Derek?" She said taking her time tying the robe, thinking of an excuse to have a pregnancy test, incase he did see it.

"Why are you wearing my clothes?" He asked slowly, trying to hide the smirk on his face.

Mentally cursing herself for ever putting on Derek's clothes, Casey replied, "Oh, these are yours? I didn't realize that."

"Who else would they belong to?" He asked as he walked into the room a little more.

Getting nervous Casey mumbled, "Oh, well Edwin is getting closer to your size, so I figure since he actually lives here that they are his, why would your clothes be in the dryer?" she said still pretending she thought they were Edwin's clothes. "How do you know they are yours?"

"Well Case, the fact that it has my jersey number one it was a big clue, but other then that, I know that they are mine because Nora does my laundry on Tuesdays and I pick them up on Wednesdays." He said smirking.

Casey looked down for the jersey number, which she hadn't even realized was there, but before she could find it, Derek walked up to her and brushed her hair off her shoulder and on to her back. "Right… here, Case" He said in a light whisper.

"Ohhh…" Casey said, swallowing hard and taking a step back, trying to get control of her body and feelings. After a minute she replied "Well, umm, I am sorry about that and I will wash them right-"

"Don't worry about it, Case." He said cutting her off. "So how's Mr. Big Shot?" Derek said not hiding his hatred for Alex at all.

"Alex is…" Unconsciously Casey glanced towards where her purse had been wide open. "Honestly, I don't know how he is doing, and right now, I don't care." She said as she straightened up the stuff on the desk, trying to keep busy.

Derek didn't know what to do or say. What he really wanted was to grab her and kiss her. He wanted her to know she wasn't alone and if he had it his way she would never be alone again in her life. But he knew that he couldn't, at least not yet. He had to let her feel what she had to feel, and he knew by the look in her eyes that it was not going to be easy for her, but he also knew his Casey could get through anything.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed Derek decided something… Even though he wasn't going to tell her he was in love with her, he could tell her that he was there for her, anytime. "Casey?"

"Yeah Derek?" She replied softly.

"I know that we have had our ups and downs…" He begun "And I know you hate me. But-"

"I don't hate you Derek…" She whispered as she looked Derek right in the eyes. "We may always fight, but I don't really know why, because I don't hate you."

"I don't hate you either Case." He said never breaking the eye contact they had going.

Hearing a distant horn outside, Casey broke the eye contact and rearranged in her chair. Derek sat up straighter and cleared his throat. "Well anyway, if you want to talk… you have my number, and I want you to use it, it doesn't matter what time it is. Okay?"

"Thanks Derek, it really means a lot to me." Casey said trying to hold back tears. He was being so nice to her, and she could see in his eyes that he really cared, and she knew from a few fights that got a little out of hand that it wasn't a brotherly care, it was more then that, but they could never be more then a few passionate kisses during a fight for the remote, or times when their hands would touch accidentally and they wouldn't pull away. They could never be real, and that is what Casey had always wanted.

Derek wished they had talked about the stuff that had happened between them. They never said what the kisses met, and they never talked about how they would always come up with reason to touch each other, even if it was a fight. Not only did they not talk about it, but they pretended that it had never happened. And Derek regretted that more then he ever regretted anything in his whole life.


	4. Chapter 4

Life with Derek

I own: NOTHING!

**Coming Home**

Chapter 4

Turning the car off and unbuckling was one thing, but actually getting out, was a completely different thing Casey learned as she sat in the doctor office parking lot. "_Come on Casey, you can do this! You have to do this_." She said trying to convince herself. "_It's not a big deal. All you have to do is-_"

"Casey??" Someone said as they tapped on the cars window. "What are you doing?"

"Lily!" Casey said greeting the elderly woman as she got out of the car. "How are you?"

"I am doing pretty good today. Where's our boy?" She said with a proud smile.

"Um, I believe he is at home." Casey replied a little confused. She had just assumed Alex told his mother about the break up already considering how close they were.

"You believe?"

"Well, I…" Casey started. "I stayed at my Mom's house last night so I am not positive where Alex is right now."

Lily's smile was now a frown, and Casey could tell she was getting upset, not wanting to be the one to tell Lily that her son was a lying cheat, she continued, "My sister Lizzie, you meant her last Christmas, well she needed help with a school project, so I told her I would pull all-nighter with her." Seeing Lily's smile return Casey decided she might as well finish strong. "And I was just on my way to meet Alex for a late breakfast." She said with a fake smile.

After a little more small talk, and a quick hug goodbye, Casey got back in her car. '_There is no way; I am going in there after that._' She thought as she put the car in reverse and backed out of the parking space.


	5. Chapter 5

Life with Derek

Once again, I own nothing.

**Coming Home**

Chapter 5

Sitting on her old bed, in her old bedroom trying to forget her new life, Casey was lost in her thoughts. It was something that had been happening a lot lately.

If anyone told her that this is where she would be in this stage of her life, she would have laughed in their face. She was Casey McDonald, she studied harder then anyone she knew, she worked as hard as she could at everything she did, and she certainly didn't think she deserved this.

She was almost done with College; she shouldn't be sitting in her old house, in her old room, wondering what was going to happen to her engagement, and the baby that she might be carrying.

The Baby! Casey knew that she needed to find out for sure. And she knew she needed to talk to Alex about it, because even if she did hate him right now, he had a right to know that he was going to be a Dad.

Casey had always pictured what having a baby would be like, but she never imagined it this way. She thought that her and her amazing husband would be waiting in their amazing bathroom, those long 3 minutes for the timer to go off, and when it said positive they would hug, and kiss, and talk about baby names, and what color they would paint the nursery. She didn't think she would be cuddled up in her old bed crying about her broken engagement, not knowing what to do with her life.

"Hey Case." Derek said from her doorway. "Have you been crying?" He asked as he walked closer to her bed, concerned.

"Oh, Hey Derek." Casey said avoiding his question as she got put of bed and started to make it.

"Case? Are you okay?" He asked while he placed his hand on her arm to make her pay attention to him, and not to making her bed perfect.

Casey looked him right in the eyes; she knew that he could see through all of her lies. "No, Derek, I'm not okay." She said with tears swelling in her eyes. "My life has just gotten so screwed up in the last week, and I don't know what to do about it." She said trying to take a deep breathe, but instead taking a bunch of short breathes, with more tears escaping through her closed eyes.

Derek's heart was breaking; he didn't know what to do to help her. Personally he thought Alex cheating was the best thing that ever happened to her, because it made her see him as he truly was. A lying cheat and that was putting it nicely. Derek knew that sitting there, on the side of Casey's old bed, watching her cry as he thought about how even though it's killing her now, she would be better off in the long run because she won't have to spend her whole life with that jerk, was not helping her. Pulling her close to him, he held her, and just let her cry.


	6. Chapter 6

Life with Derek

A/N: I only own my computer

**Coming Home**

Chapter 6

Opening her eyes, and rolling over to see what time it is, Casey remembered Derek comforting her, and lying down with her until she feel asleep, worn out for crying, and thinking about her problems nonstop. "6:30" She said with a yawn as she climbed out of bed.

Straightening her clothes out a little, she sat at her old desk and pulled out her laptop. She had to start working on her AP History Essay. As her computer started up, Casey went downstairs to get some food, she didn't even remember the last time she ate, and she was feeling guilty, she knew she needed to take better care of herself, for the baby's sake, well, the possibility of there being a baby.

Casey could hear her Mom and George talking, '_they must not have had their bedroom door shut'_ she thought to herself.

"So anyway," Nora started "Derek's roommate has some family coming to town for the week, and it is going to be really crowded in that small apartment and since Casey's here now, I was thinking we should invite Derek to stay too, and then we will have the whole family back, Oh Georgie, it will be just like the old days!" She said getting more and more excited.

After hearing George agree, Casey made a sandwich, poured a glass of milk and headed back upstairs to her room.

She wasn't sure how she was feeling about Derek staying in the same house as her, while dealing with everything she was dealing with, but she couldn't think about that right now. She really just needed to figure out when she was going to do what she had to do.

"To Do List!" Casey said with a smile. "I can make a to do list and then go from there." Feeling much better knowing her next step she opened up a word document and quickly started typing.

_**Casey McDonald's To Do List**_

1.) Take the pregnancy test!

Depending on what 1 is:

Tell Alex

Tell Family

Find somewhere bigger to live

See Doctor

2.) Work on AP History Essay

3.) Find somewhere to live

4.) Get the rest of my stuff from Alex

5.) Figure out feelings for Derek

Satisfied with the list Casey decided to take a hot relaxing shower. After grabbing her own pajamas from her suitcase she went into the bathroom.

Derek stood outside Casey's bedroom door, he didn't want to wake her if she was sleeping, but he did want to see her, and make sure she was okay. After a few knocks and no answer he decided to just peak his head into the door. "Casey?" He asked quietly. "Are you in here?" As he walked into Casey's room, he saw the bed was made, and her computer was out, so he knew she was doing a little bit better, and that was a huge relief.

"Derek? What are you doing in here?" Casey asked from the doorway, as she made her way into her old turned current bedroom.

"I was just checking on you, how are you doing?" He replied.

"Better today, umm, Derek…"

"Yeah Case?"

"Thanks, a lot. You really helped me last night, you know that, right?"

"It was nothing, really." He said with a genuine smile.

Smiling back Casey replied, "Do you maybe want to go have some dinner? I am staving, I slept all day and missed lunch, I tried to eat a sandwich but it didn't really…"

"Of course I will have lunch with you Case." He replied cutting her off.

"Okay then, umm, let me just grab my coat, and I will meet you downstairs?" She said with a smile.

"I'll see you then." Derek said backing out of Casey's room, happier then he had been in ages.

As they ate they talked about old times, about how much they fought, and all the names that Derek had people call Casey.

"Klutzilla, No, Grade Grubber was worse… ugh" Casey said with a smile.

"Ahh, the good old days!" Derek chuckled.

"Yeah, they really were, even though you tortured me." She said laughing.

"Hey! It wasn't all bad." Derek said referring to steamy kisses they shared while fighting over the remote.

"Yeah, it defiantly wasn't all bad." Casey replied also thinking about the kisses. "I mean you tried to help me lie, that was an adventure." Casey said with a laugh. "And you saved me from a cheat…" As she said it, she remembered her current situation. Unconsciously she touched her stomach under the table.

"Case…" Derek said in a gentle voice. "I wish more then anything that I could have saved you this time too. You, of all people, don't deserve to be cheated on, and I am so sorry that this is happening to you."

"Thanks Derek." Casey said with a weak smile. "I'm, um, I'm defiantly full now, so whenever your ready." She said with nod of her head to the door.

A/N: Thank you for reading this story!  
And please oh please review it!  
I really want to know what everyone thinks.

And the more reviews I get the more I want to post.

Thanks!!


End file.
